Goodbye Clave, Hello Love
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: Alec's been kicked out of the Clave for a stupid reason that Alec can't fight. But now he's got another problem. Magnus is immortal, Alec is not. This is how he fixes that. Malec. Boyxboy. I do not own The Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was having an average night, laying on his couch with Chairman Meow curled up beside him as he watched his favourite shows on TV. The only problem with his night, was that Alec was not there, but at a meeting with the Clave at the institute. Though he missed his boyfriend dearly, Magnus was still absorbed in his shows when a bang sounded on his door as if someone had fallen against it. Scratches and scrambling could be heard outside his door, but before Magnus could summon his magic, the door flew open and in fell a very destroyed looking Alec. Magnus was on his feet at once, and caught Alec as the door closed behind him.

Panic washed over Magnus as he saw the look on Alec's face. There was no single word for what Magnus saw there, but many words did fit. Destroyed, horrified, depressed, scared, torn. So many things were there, and none of them were good. Alec collapsed in Magnus's arms, leaning against him with tears on his face. He was so limp that Magnus was afraid he was badly hurt, but there was not a scratch on the boy.

Horrified to know what had done this to his Alec, Magnus brought him over to the couch and sat him down. Crouching down before him he made the boy meet his eyes and held them. "What happened? What did this to you?" he asked quietly yet firmly.

Alec's gaze rested on Magnus, but he still seemed distressed and torn and hurt. "The Clave. They've kicked me out Magnus. They told me a Shadowhunter should never show the open affection I showed to you in public, only because you're a warlock. They said Warlocks distract Shadowhunters from their job when their more then friends, and when I refused to break up with you, they kicked me out." he whispered, and his pain was reflected in his voice.

Magnus was so shocked that he fell backwards from where he had been balancing on his toes. Slowly, as the shock of those words sunk in, Magnus stood and sat beside Alec on the couch where he had been happily watching his shows only moment's before. Both of them were silent for a long time, lost in their own thoughts until Magnus broke it.

"You have to go back, Alec. Being a Shadowhunter is your life, you need to go back before the Clave is gone and tell them you'll leave me. You can't give up your life like that." he said softly.

Alec snapped out of his distressed thoughts in seconds. "What? Magnus no! I can live without being a Shadowhunter, but I cannot live without you! That's not my life anymore, my life is you." he insisted, his gaze suddenly clear and serious as he determinedly met Magnus's eyes.

Even stronger shock washed through Magnus, and his heart beat faster. Alec had said things sort of like that to him before, but never before had he said anything that deep, or determined or serious. The limp distressed boy Alec had been moments before was completely gone.

"I love you Magnus." Alec told him.

The smile that spread across Magnus's face was one of pure joy. Alec was literally giving up his life for him. Standing, Magnus pulled Alec up and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." he replied before pressing his lips to Alec's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks later Alec hadn't budged from his decision. He knew that staying with Magnus and giving up his life as a Shadowhunter was the right choice, but now he realised that there was one small problem.**_

_**Magnus was immortal, Alec was not. They had spoken about it a few days ago, when a distressed Magnus had admitted there was nothing he could do to make Alec immortal. For days Alec had thought about that, he had spent hours considering every little thing he could to that might make him live forever. Finally, a week later Alec had made his decision. He knew how he could live forever with Magnus, but he had to admit he was nervous about it.**_

_**He'd called Simon before he'd left the apartment, so the boy was waiting in the doorway of his home, with a small clear bottle with a red liquid inside held firmly in one hand. His face was serious as Alec approached. "Are you sure about this?" he asked seriously.**_

_**Alec nodded. "I'm not a Shadowhunter anymore, doing this will help me not destroy me." Alec replied. **_

_**Simon sighed, and nodded. "Come on then. We can go to the cemetery around the corner." he told him.**_

_**Alec followed the vampire boy down the street and through the gates. Past the headstones to the very back of the yard was an already dug grave. Alec shivered as he thought about who would be in it. Silently, Simon handed Alec the bottle, and before he could think better or it, Alec opened it and downed Simon's blood in two gulps. Shaking he held out his arm to the boy. Simon grasped his wrist, but met the other boys eyes before doing anything. "Your absolutely sure?" he asked.**_

_**Though Alec was still shaking slightly, there was nothing unsure in his voice when he replied, "Yes."**_

_**So Simon bit. Everything went dark.**_

_**When Alec woke he was craving blood, as was to be expected. He dug himself out of his grave and happily drank the blood Simon had ready for him. Simon had already explained everything he needed to know before this, so Alec was quick to leave the cemetery and the boy behind. Things were different now. He moved at a much quicker pace, his eyesight was much clearer, and he could see farther then he should have been able too. He reached the apartment in an impossibly short time, but he didn't even pause at the door, just opened it and went right in.**_

_**And there was Magnus, laying on the couch with Chairman Meow like usual, watching TV. The warlock looked up as Alec entered the room, and his eyes flew open wide with shock as he took in the dirt covered clothes and tired looking eyes of his boyfriend. Standing up slowly, he kept his eyes locked on Alec. "What did you do?" he whispered.**_

_**Alec shifted his feet. "I got Simon to change me into a vampire. I'm immortal now, like you. I can live forever." he whispered. **_

_**The emotions on Magnus's face were confusing, a mixture of shock, hope, sadness and love. "You became a vampire, just to be with me?" he asked quietly.**_

_**Alec nodded. "Yeah." he replied. **_

"_**But you'll never be able to go out into the sun again! And you'll have to drink blood all the time." Magnus told him.**_

"_**I know, and I can get blood from the human suppliers that donate to a cause that the other vamps run, the humans think their giving blood to help other humans. As for the sunlight thing, well since the Daylighter changed me and gave me his blood I think I'll be able to walk in the sun too." Alec replied softly.**_

_**Magnus couldn't argue any longer. He rushed across the room and hugged Alec so tightly he could have broken him. "I can't believe you did this, but it means we can be together forever. I love you Alec." he whispered, refusing to release the boy.**_

_**Alec smiled. "I love you too."**_


End file.
